


Reapzo Week

by Robosynth



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Rating might go up due to content, Small hint of mcgenji, additional tags will be added later, and whatnot, last chapter is nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2018-10-11 08:43:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10460682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robosynth/pseuds/Robosynth
Summary: A collection of works for Reapzo week (March 26 - April 1st)





	1. Day One: First Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Each chapter will be posted with the day prompt for Reapzo week.

Hanzo Shimada has always been a hard one to get a hold of. Soldier was a bit easier but Hanzo? He was a challenge, but a challenge Reaper was willing to accept. The two have came across each other many times before but to actually get the Shimada and talk him into joining Talon was another story. Reaper caught Hanzo's tracks, following them carefully through the streets of King's Row, hands grasped on the handles of his shotguns as his boots made light noise over the cobblestone. It was quiet for this time of night, but it was something he enjoyed for now. The skull mask covered his monstrous features, red eyes scanning every little detail of the buildings, cars, statues and road. Then he froze before he turned around, shotguns raised at the man that appeared behind him. "Ah, the Reaper," Hanzo said softly, bow in hand as he keeps his dark gaze on Reaper's mask, head tilting just slightly to the right. "I am quite glad you have came here," he continued, eyebrow raised as his eyes wandered over the other man, trying to see if Reaper would pull any surprising tricks. 

"You're quite a sharp one," Reaper replied, shotguns aimed at vital parts of the other man's body, just in case. "I've came to offer you quite an opportunity." Hanzo scoffed at that, knowing fully well what Reaper wanted to ask as he walks close, his grip on his bow loosening as he stands in between the shotguns. Reaper didn't move, confused by the closeness and simply confused by this little turn of events. 

"I know of what you come to offer me, and perhaps I have been thinking about it. First, I am quite curious to see who you really are." Of course. Reaper tensed up at that, taking a step back but was stopped with that cold glare from the Archer. Reaper didn't say a word as Hanzo took another step closer. "I have seen what you can do, how close you can get before getting shot at. How you turn into a Wraith to avoid being hurt more. What are you?" Hanzo continued softly, reaching up to rest his hand on Reaper's chest with a low hum, smirking as he realizes the other lowering his weapons to let them hang at his side. The Shimada then moved his hand to touch under Reaper's mask, fingers feeling a bit of rough skin, scars.. holes..? Hm. "Interesting." 

"What you feel is interesting but what you would see would be a different story," Reaper pointed out, letting his weapons disappear into smoke as he gently takes Hanzo's hand in his own, gently pulling it away from his mask with a low noise. "We have to talk about more important manners." Hanzo smirked a bit at the response, glancing at their hands before returning his gaze back to Reaper. 

"Lets talk then."


	2. Day Two: Role Reversal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Two: Role Reversal
> 
> Gabriel Reyes, a man on the run and Hanzo Shimada, a Wraith who seeks revenge.

"So you're the one everyone talks about. The one who turned against everything he has ever known. How pathetic." A deep voice rumbled, tone heavy with a Japanese accent as he runs the tip of his arrow under Gabriel's chin, an Oni mask covering his features but Gabriel knows the darkness in Hanzo's eyes. "And now you're trapped here, silently begging for death." Gabriel kept deadly silent, brown eyes staring into that mask as he feels a drop of blood roll down his neck. "Poor Gabriel. The man who was loved dearly, goes and destroys people's lives." Then he stopped, using his free hand to take off his mask before putting it to the side. The other man raised an eyebrow, eyes going over the other's features. They were right. Hanzo is beautiful and the bad part is that he knows that Gabriel won't stop staring. "Like what you see?" Hanzo then asked, leaning in to the tied up assassin, head tilted ever so slightly, lips brushing against Gabriel's cheek with a deep chuckle. 

"Perhaps," Gabriel answered rather truthfully as he moves his wrists against the bounds, trying to loosen them up so he can get free. "Quite the handsome guy, however, I would appreciate it if you were to release me so I can admire you better." That reply only made Hanzo laugh as he leaned away, moving the arrow from Gabriel's chin to his bare chest instead, pressing the tip into the skin just enough to draw a bit of blood. "Now I wonder if this will be my death." 

"Not this time," Hanzo answered as he pulls his arrow away completely, moving to press his forehead against Gabriel's, red eyes staring into brown. "Maybe I'll be nice and let you go. Maybe." Maybe is clearly the keyword here and honestly, Gabriel struggled against the ropes even more as he stared into those blood-colored eyes. He has heard what happened to Hanzo and to his dragons. They're something no one wants to mess with, ever. Not even Gabriel. "But first, you must answer a simple question; Are you going to join Talon?" The question echoed through Gabriel's mind as he turns his gaze elsewhere for a moment, eyes narrowing in thought before looking at Hanzo again. 

"What will I get out of it?" Gabriel asked rather quietly, tensing up just slightly as Hanzo rests his hand on his cheek, thumb rubbing against the skin. 

"Everything you deserved back then and now." 

"Fine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, this was a bit of a hard one for me so hopefully this is alright.


	3. Day 3: Domestic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3 of Reapzo week

"Dad, look! I have a dragon too!" A young boy said as he jumps onto the bed of the sleeping Hanzo and sleeping Gabriel. Spanish lacing his tone mixed with a bit with Japanese, courtesy of Hanzo patiently teaching his son the language. "Daaaad!" Hanzo groaned a bit, moving his hand to rub the sleep out of his eyes as he looks over at Gabriel, who is barely waking up from the noise as well, and then over at the kid. "Look! He's purple!" The kid continued, putting the little dragon down on the bed, who yawned and looked at the two older men, head tilted. "I only have one though," he rambled with a pout, only to smile once Gabriel sat up to look at the dragon. 

"It's quite alright to have one," Hanzo mumbled as he also sat up, hair messy with sleep as he tries to calm it down a bit before turning his full attention to Michael, (which Gabriel named him after much debate). "He's going to grow up strong just like you," he continued tiredly, reaching over to gently boop Michael's nose with a smile and then repeating the action with the dragon, who let out a squeak-like noise before waving his claws at the man. The dragon then turned his gaze to Gabriel, crawling to sit on the man's lap before looking up at him with a small tilt of his head. 

Gabriel only chuckled, lightly scratching the dragon's head, who let out a happy noise before leaving to go back to the child. "I can't figure out a name for him, maybe Uva?" Michael said with a small frown, before getting a snort from Gabriel who shook his head at the idea. Naming a dragon 'Grape' won't seem so scary in the future. "Give it time, mijo, a perfect name will come to you," Gabriel said as a puff of smoke leaves his lips as he reaches out to ruffle the kid's hair before leaning against Hanzo a moment, who is close to dozing off again. "Now go back to bed, alright?" Michael nodded as he gently grabs the little dragon, bundling it up into his arms before walking off with a little hop in his step. Gabriel then sighed once Michael disappears, resting against the headrest of the bed before turning his red gaze to Hanzo, who fell back to sleep with a little smile on his face. 

The man made a low noise in his throat as he rubs his face, turning his gaze to the bed stand next to him to see their wedding picture. A smile crossed his dark features as he takes the frame, looking down at the image as the memory of that day still fresh in his mind after a couple of years. The last thing on his list was getting married and settling down, since he never thought he would have that chance again but once he met Hanzo, it all turned around. Gabriel then moved to lay back down, wrapping his arm around the Shimada before pulling him close, earning a small noise in return. It's just so perfect and Hanzo gave him a reason to continue living happily.


	4. Day 4: AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel Reyes was pretty sure he's dead. Then why does he feel so much pain? Maybe a little help might cure this problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was influenced by the lovely people in the Reapzo discord.

Gabriel walked through the dead leaves and through the darkness of the forest, footsteps sticking to the mud. How did he end up here? Why is he hurting so much? The man scoffed softly to himself, limping through the abandoned dirt path that laid in front of him. All he can hear is his heavy breathing and the splash of the mud sticking to his boots. Where is here? All Gabriel knows is that it's freezing, he's hurting, and that he's lost. Well, until he found a small cabin. Abandoned, of course and Gabriel has had his share of horror movies during his life. What could be worse than this anyway? With a sigh, Gabriel made his way to the cabin, using his weight to push it open before nearly getting tackled by heat, taking a moment before making his way inside. He then gently kicked the door closed before tightening his jacket closer to himself, looking around the small area with an raised eyebrow. There's nothing but a Satanic altar in the middle and piles of books scattered around with torn out pages and burnt items. Looks like people has used this place before and it kind of makes him feel nervous. Gabriel then moved to sit closer to the cackling fire, red eyes scanning the room once more and honestly, something did catch his attention. 

A book, clearly put to the side to the point of getting the man's attention, sat there, opened. The pages were in both English and Latin, and the words talking about curing pain. Chronic pain, mental pain, everything. Now, Gabriel doesn't believe in all that, considering how he was raised but right now, he's stuck between being dead and alive. With much debate in his mind, Gabriel pushed himself back onto his feet, leaning down to pick up the book before going to the altar with a thoughtful expression. Can he even say some of these words right? Oh well, anything to get rid of this unbearable pain. The man rested the book on the book-holder, making sure the pages don't flip over as he looked it over for what he needed to do. All the items he needed was already neatly placed on the table, though Gabriel can't help but to still be completely lost as he looks down at his shaking hands. With a growl, he turned his eyes to the pages before talking in Latin as much as he could. He is also saying some words wrong and after it was done, his pain was supposed to be gone. But it's not gone? Gabriel cursed as he tossed the book off to the side before walking back over to the lone chair in the corner, sitting down with a shaky sigh and a frustrated noise rumbling in his throat. "Something the matter?" A low voice said, his tone laced with a bit of flirtatious intent, nearly scaring the man out of his boots before he took out his weapon to aim it at the demon who stood in front. "Ah, now there's no need for that. You called me, didn't you?" 

"Indeed," Gabriel grumbled, raising an eyebrow as he looked over the demon in front of him. Maybe he did say something wrong since this isn't what he was expecting. Then again, he won't lie and say this demon is rather attractive. "I am looking for a way to get rid of this pain that's bothering me." The response made the demon raise an eyebrow before he laughed lightly, crossing his arms over his chest. "Or did I summon a demon that is going to attempt to kill me?" Gabe then added as he tilted his head with a growl, not believing this is happening. 

"Ah, no. I'm not here to kill you. Name's Hanzo," he said lightly as he walked closer to Gabriel, tail flicking off to the side as he moved to sit on the man's lap. "I'm here to make you feel all better," he added darkly, moving his hand to run his claws through Gabriel's curly hair. Oh. Gabriel nearly melted into the demon's touches but fought against the feeling as he rested his hands on Hanzo's chest. "Sure. Now if you were be so kind to get someone that can help me," Gabriel said as he continued to fight off the feelings as Hanzo continued to play with the man's hair, yellow eyes looking over Gabriel's face. Gabriel is rather attractive. Very attractive. He didn't care about those red eyes, scarred face, the smoke leaving from any part of the man's body. "I'll help," Hanzo mumbled as he leaned in to place a feather-light kiss to the corner of Gabriel's lips. 

Gabriel felt like he woke up from a rested sleep, the pain disappearing from his entire body and he only looked at the demon with a surprised expression on his face. Hanzo only leaned back with a smile, moving his hand to rest it on Gabe's cheek before purring once the man leaned into his touch. "I told you I can help," he said as he brushed his lips against the man's lips. "Now you owe me," Hanzo said as he leaned back with a smirk and a low chuckle. 

"Whatever you want," Gabriel replied softly before narrowing his eyes once Hanzo starting laughing some more before purring. 

"Good."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally getting to this and I'm sorry for just leaving it for so long ah. I promise to finish this one at least.


	5. Day 5: Rainy Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reaper has always loved the rain. The small pitter-patter of the drops hitting metal and he especially loved how Hanzo looked in the rain. Peaceful and beautiful.

Hanzo didn't mind the rain, but he didn't like it much either. He hated when he's stuck on a mission, in the rain, especially. The man cuddled up close in the tent, glaring at the offending drops of water as his hair stuck to his skin. 'Shouldn't wear your usual clothing for this mission, Hanzo, you'll freeze.' Maybe he should have listened to Reaper, though he usually does listen to the wraith. Except this one time and it backfires on him. "Here," Reaper said softly - well, as softly as he can get it - as he sat next to Hanzo, moving so his cloak can cover both him and the man. Honestly, Hanzo nearly melted into the warmth and he leaned against the man with a low growl. "I told you," he said as he held the man close, eyes looking around out of habit more than anything else. 

"Yes, I'm aware," Hanzo replied with no venom behind his voice as he cuddles as close as he possibly can, sighing lightly as bits of rain drops barely touched the entrance of the tent that the two men stayed in. Gabriel didn't mind the rain. In fact, he loved it. The sound of the drops, the gentle rumble of the thunder and the way Hanzo looked when standing in the pouring water. Beautiful, peaceful, perfect. The last time he saw Hanzo in the rain, wasn't too long ago and honestly, it's something he'll never forget. The way Hanzo looked up at the gray skies, eyes closed as the drops gently hit and danced across his face. The way Hanzo looked over his shoulder at him with a small smile that only he gets to see. The smile that makes his heart melt. "Thank you," Hanzo then said, snapping Reaper out of his thoughts as he looked down at him, face always hidden with the mask before using his free hand to take it off. "For staying with me," he added as he curled up a bit more, closing his eyes as he focuses on the sound of the raindrops dancing down the tent walls. 

"Of course," Reaper mumbled in response as he put the mask to the side, leaning down to press a gentle kiss on Hanzo's head, not caring for the soaking wet hair. Of course. Hanzo didn't doze off, simply sat there as he decided to stay silent, feeling Reaper faintly breath next to him until the wraith finally dozed off himself. Hanzo then opened his eyes with a smirk, planning something as he quietly moved away from the wraith's hold and slipping out of the tent. It didn't take long for Hanzo to put his plan into action, "accidentally" getting the tent loose so the wind blew it away, the rain pouring down on the sleeping Reaper - who woke up with a scared yelp. The man couldn't help but to start laughing, holding his stomach as he leans against the towering tree. Reaper growled as he got onto his feet with a slight shiver before turning to face the other, crossing his arms over his chest as he tries his damn hardest not to smile. "You're an asshole," he said, which only made Hanzo laugh more as he moved towards the man, wrapping his arms around his waist before pulling him close to steal his lips in a kiss.


	6. Day 6: Under The Mask

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're been dating for months, yet not once has Hanzo seen Reaper's face. He has felt his lips, but only if he had promised to close his eyes and kept them close. Now Hanzo's curiosity is killing him and he simply demands to see what Reaper has to hide.

"Why do you refuse to show me?" Hanzo asked softly, making a warm batch of tea for himself and the other Talon members. Sombra and Widowmaker sat nearby, eating quietly while Sombra keeps her eyes on the two men. Reaper sat across from the women, clawed talon tapping on the table before growling softly. He hates this conversation. "What are you hiding that you must keep from me?" 

"And me?" Sombra piped in as she moved to put her legs on the table, earning a disgusted noise from Widow and she put her legs down with a roll of her eyes. "Look, Gabe, you need to show us one of these days. You can't keep it hidden forever, besides, we're the only ones you can really trust." Well, maybe. Reaper barely trusts anyone except for Hanzo. "Por favor?" Reaper then sighed as he glanced at Sombra, Widow - who seemed off in her own little world and then at Hanzo, who waited patiently as the tea warms up before pouring them into small cups and then putting them in front of the three. 

"No," Reaper firmly replied, moving to get up from the table to walk off elsewhere. Anywhere quiet to gather up his thoughts. Does he really want to show everyone how he looked? Maybe.. maybe just Hanzo. As if reading Reaper's mind, Hanzo moved to follow the man to leave the two women behind, catching up to Reaper before grabbing the wraith's arm firmly. "Gabriel, at least for me?" Reaper paused at the name, glancing at Hanzo who seemed quite determined to see under his mask. Without another word, Reaper used his free hand to take off his mask before letting the mask disappear into smoke. He watched Hanzo's face for a moment before glancing elsewhere, biting the bottom of his lips at the silence he got. Hanzo didn't say a word as he got closer, moving his hand to rest it on Gabriel's cheek before forcing him to look at him. Honestly, Hanzo just wanted to memorize every inch of the man and he could tell how anxious the other got. 

"Wait," Hanzo then said once Gabriel moved to try and get away but froze when Hanzo got closer, tiptoeing just enough to steal his lips in a soft kiss before leaning away with a little smile. "You're very handsome." The compliment made Gabriel frown slightly, not believing it at all and was about to protest against it until Hanzo kissed him again, returning it as he rested his clawed talons on the archer's waist to pull him close. "Don't listen to anyone else who says otherwise, Gabriel. You're very handsome and I'm quite glad I have you," Hanzo mumbled as he leaned away to look over Gabriel's face again, though he was more mesmerized by those piercing red eyes because of all the emotions that hid behind them. The archer only smiled softly again, moving his hand to touch Gabriel's cheek, his thumb stroking the surprisingly soft skin. And all Gabriel did was finally smile.


	7. Day 7: April Fools

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo isn't one for jokes and April Fools, at all. Though he never expected for Genji, Jesse, and Gabriel to come up with a plan to get his blood boiling.

"Are you sure this is going to work? I don't want to end up with an arrow in my back," Gabriel said softly, yet quietly as he hid in the shadows along with Genji and Jesse, who held onto the Cyborg with a hum. "If I do get shot, I'm bringing you guys down with me." Gabriel added as Genji gave him a thumbs up before gently nudging Jesse in the stomach because the man touched a ticklish spot. "I swear, Jesse, if you blow this for me, I'm going to kill you." Jesse only chuckled as he moved his hands away, trying his best to look innocent but his smirk giving it all away. As Genji and Jesse continued to stay hidden, watching as Gabriel moved to walk up to Hanzo, who was sitting in the grass off to the side and meditating. Gabriel quietly walked over to the man, setting down a small whoopie-cushion right behind the archer before quietly moving to go back to Genji and Jesse. "This joke is old, wouldn't he know about this by now?" 

"Trust me, he'll fall for it," Genji said softly, now sitting on Jesse's shoulders and honestly, Jesse doesn't mind as he holds onto the Cyborg's legs to keep him still as they watch Hanzo all the while. "Shhh, he's moving," Genji then said as they watch every movement as Hanzo sat back and -pffffft-. Both Genji and Jesse started laughing while Gabriel tried his best to act serious, but giving in once he saw Hanzo's embarrassed reaction - until he heard familiar laughter of course. Hanzo growled as he grabbed his bow and arrow, loading it up before taking a shot and barely missing Jesse's shoulder. The cowboy nearly jumped and moved away while Genji struggled to keep his balance. "J-Jesse! Let go!" "Nah, darlin' I ain't letting go," Jesse said as he takes off running with Genji frailing on his shoulders, laughing all the while. Gabriel shook his head as he watched the two before turning his head, freezing as an arrow poked at his noise and spotting a rather angry man on the other side of the weapon.

"I can't believe you went along with my brother's tricks," Hanzo said, eyes narrowed while Gabriel held up his hands in defense, smiling all the while as if that'll get him out of it. "I do not care if it's the day for pulling tricks, I will not stand it," he continued with a snarl and honestly, Gabriel was a bit frightened because 1. an arrow to the face and 2. Hanzo's simply pissed to the point that his dragons sat on his shoulders and snarled in anger. Gabriel then lowered his hands with a low sigh, apologizing softly and that helped Hanzo lower his weapon just slightly before letting the dragons disappear. "Fine, I accept your apology." Gabe then smiled as he reached out to rest his hand on Hanzo's cheek, who nearly melted into the touch. "But just know you'll be sorry." Whatever plan Hanzo is coming up with - Gabriel has no idea if he should be scared or not.


	8. Day 8: NSFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel has explored the dark forests with a demon tagging along. He never, in his life, expected to fall for a demon and having the feelings returned. Hanzo has been patient and decided to ask after months of being with the immortal for a little fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of an add on from the AU

“Come on, my dear,” Hanzo purred as he hovered over the other, tail flicking side to side before settling on Gabriel’s lap with a small tilt of his head and with a hum. “I’ve been rather patient these last few months,” he added as he slips his claws under Gabriel’s shirt, earning a growl in response. “Since I rather adore you, I’m willing to wait longer.” Gabriel didn’t say a word as he moved his hands to run it over the rough skin of the demon with a rather hungry look on his face. “That’s the look I want,” Hanzo then growled as he leaned into Gabriel’s hands, gasping as the pinch to his nipples before those hands grabbed at the demon’s waist. 

“You talk too much,” Gabriel said roughly as his eyes looked over the demon on his lap before moving to wiggle out of his pants, huffing once Hanzo gave him room to strip before the demon settled between his legs. 

“Perhaps,” Hanzo replied as he flicked out his long tongue, licking up the underside of Gabriel’s cock, earning a gasp in response and Hanzo only smirked before curling his tongue around the length and taking the man into his mouth. Gabriel hissed as he didn’t hesitate to roll his hips into that hot mouth. Hanzo hummed as he pulled away, licking the pre-cum that escaped his lips before moving to hover over Gabriel again. “Now just sit back and relax.”

Gabriel shifted to make himself more comfortable, watching the demon grab his cock to position it before settling down with a low moan and a hiss, mumbling a small ‘good boy’ once Hanzo took Gabriel’s whole length. Hanzo smirked at the compliment as he sat up straight, licking his lips at how flustered the man is. Without hesitation, Hanzo started to roll his hips, growling and hissing at the pleasure while Gabriel rested his hands on the demon’s waist. 

The man started rolling his hips up into the demon, smirking at such a flithy gasp he got in return. Hanzo growled as he rested his claws on Gabriel’s chest, making sure not to hurt the man as he rolled his hips more harshly, his noises getting louder while Gabriel thrusted up into him. “So good, Gabe,” Hanzo moaned out, keeping his pace until he gasped sharply once his prostate was hit. “Shit..! Almost there,” he grumbled as his movements became more desperate and frantic, getting moans and growls from Gabriel - who tightened his hold more. “Release in me, my love,” Hanzo then purred out, hissing once Gabriel filled him up, releasing shortly after with small gasps.

“Worth the wait?” Gabriel asked softly as the two start to calm down from their ogasmic high, resting more into the pillows while Hanzo gently pulled away. He then settled down next to the man, playing with a strand of smoke with his finger and a lazy flick of his tail. 

“Indeed. It was really worth the wait,” Hanzo replied as he moved a bit to press a kiss to Gabriel’s chest before curling up to rest.


End file.
